Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure!
is the opening song for Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. It was first shown on February 7, 2010 during the first episode, though the song and its instrumental version have been heard during previous commercials and previews. The full version of the song can be heard in the Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Single along with the melody karaoke version. The full karaoke version is also included but only in the second Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Original Soundtrack as one of three bonus tracks. Because of the revelation of Cure Sunshine and Potpourri's existences, the opening has be replaced in the twenty-fifth episode to include new characters, while keeping the same song. There are also two another versions for this song. One is Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! ~for the movie~ sung by Ikeda Aya and the Pretty Cures as background vocals. Another one is Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! feat. ELISA sung by Kudo Mayu and ELISA, which can be found on Kudo Mayu's album "My Way". Synopsis A pink heart-shaped bubble is exploding before a cartoon-drawn space background, and Chypre and Coffret are revealed, along with Coupe, who is standing on a flying star. Hanasaki Tsubomi, in her old look, then catches a new small heart bubble, and Kurumi Erika appears and jumps from behind, making Tsubomi change to her new look. The girls have then transformed into Cure Blossom and Cure Marine, and use their Flower Tacts to create the title card. When the title explodes, Tsubomi and Erika are walking to school while talking. The scene then changes to the girls collecting Heart Seeds into the Heart Pot, and then to Tsukikage Yuri, who is shedding a tear before a lone tree. The scene is again changed to Tsubomi and Erika, where Myoudouin Itsuki arrives with other characters, as well as Tada Kanae, who is holding a Fairy Drop camera. Shyed by the camera, Tsubomi takes Erika's hand and runs. While they are being followed by the crowd, Chypre catches a pink heart bubble and sends it over to Coffret. In the end, when they have gotten away from the crowd, Tsubomi and Erika look at each other and laugh. The girls then use their Heart Perfumes to transform together, and as they introduce each other, Kumojaki uses his saber to present himself, Sasorina and Cobraja, before the view is changed to Sabaku and Cure Moonlight. Dark Cure is then revealed, opening her right eye to reveal its yellow color. The scene is changed to the desert, where Pretty Cure lands on and begins fight the hundreds of Snackey there. Cure Blossom runds through a lot of them, before jumping in the air, summoning a pink energy cape, and hitting a Snackey. Meanwhile, Cure Marine punches a couple of Snackey away, before she gives out an outbursting explosion with a long range. A grand Desertrian is then revealed, and despite its appearance, Pretty Cure jumps in the air and uses Floral Power Fortissimo to end it. At the end of the opening, Pretty Cure and their mascots are seen with Earth in the background, before all movements freezes and a small explosion of light comes. Changes Because of the revelation of Cure Sunshine and Potpourri's existece, the animation of the opening was changed to include them. While many animation changes are made, as clearer colors, the most obvious changes in scenery are: *When the title appears, it is now included a sunflower and a purple rose, the flower representantives of Cure Sunshine and Cure Moonlight respectively, where the empty places used to be; *The Heart Pot is now half-filled, while in the first version, it was nearly empty; *When Chypre and Coffret plays with a small heart bubble, Potpourri appears shortly; *The Shiny Perfume is included when the Heart Perfumes appear to start the transformation; *The newest introduction pose with Cure Sunshine replaces the first with Cure Blossom and Cure Marine; *At the end, Cure Blossom and Cure Marine show their Flower Tacts together, followed by Cure Sunshine and Cure Moonlight showing their Moon Tact and Shiny Tambourine, and they pose together. Potpourri is also now included. After the return of Cure Moonlight, the introduction of the Heartcatch Mirage and the appearance of Infinity Silhouette, the opening is changed once more, the fight scene where Blossom and Marie battle a Desert Devil replaced with Sunshine and Moonlight fighting side by side against the Snackies, Coupe appearing and letting out a roar before slapping away a set of Snackies and Infinity Silhouette using its finisher. As well, in certain episodes, everything between the title and the ending poses were replaced with clips from the two movies involving the Heartcatch Pretty Cure! series, namely Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! and Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show... Desu ka!?. Lyrics TV Size Version Romaji= Hātokyatchi Purikyua! Alright! Hātokyatchi Purikyua! Sā min'na de (Hai! Hai!) Hātokyatchi Purikyua! Hana sakaseyou (Smile! Hātokyatchi! Purikyua!) Sorezore no mune mebae hajimeteru Kokoro no tane (Fly) sukoshi zutsu (High) ōkiku natta yo Aka shiro kiiro fukuramu tsubomi wa Zenbu chigau (Hāto!) iro dakara (Kyatchi!) kagayaiteru ne! Omoiyari de sodatta (Hātokyatchi Purikyua!) Sono egao wa karenai (Zettai!) Alright! Hātokyatchi Purikyua! Sā min'na de (Hai! Hai!) Hātokyatchi Purikyua! Hana sakaseyou Itsumo min'na no (Yes!) chikaku ni iru Issho ni kireina kokoro no hana (Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai!) Sakase tsudzukeyou! Hātokyatchi Purikyua! |-|Kanji= ハートキャッチプリキュア! Alright! ハートキャッチプリキュア!さあみんなで (ハイ!ハイ!) ハートキャッチプリキュア!花咲かせよう (Smile!ハートキャッチ!プリキュア!) それぞれの胸 めばえはじめてる こころの種(Fly) すこしずつ(High) 大きくなったよ 赤 白 黄色 ふくらむつぼみは 全部ちがう(ハート!) 色だから(キャッチ!) 輝いてるね! おもいやりで育った(ハートキャッチプリキュア!) その笑顔は 枯れない(絶対!) Alright! ハートキャッチプリキュア!さあみんなで (ハイ!ハイ!) ハートキャッチプリキュア!花咲かせよう いつもみんなの(Yes!)近くにいる 一緒に きれいなこころの花(ハイ!ハイ!ハイ!ハイ!) 咲かせつづけよう! ハートキャッチプリキュア! |-|English= Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Come on now everyone (Yes! Yes!) Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Let the flowers bloom! (Smile! Heartcatch! Pretty Cure!) Inside each of us buds start to sprout The seeds of our hearts (Fly) little by little (High) grow bigger Red, white, and yellow expending buds are All different (Heart!) colors (Catch!) they all shine radiantly! They were brought up with great care (Heartcatch Pretty Cure!) That smile will never wilt (Never!) Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Come on now everyone (Yes! Yes!) Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Let the flowers bloom! Everyone's flower is (Yes!) always close by Were all here together with our beautiful heart flowers (Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!) Will keep on blooming! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Full Version (For Movie Version:) Ikeda Aya Romaji= - Movie Ver.= Hātokyatchi Purikyua! Sā min'na de Hātokyatchi Purikyua! Hana sakaseyou Sorezore no mune mebae hajimeteru Kokoro no tane sukoshi zutsu ōkiku natta yo Aka shiro kiiro fukuramu tsubomi wa Zenbu chigau iro dakara kagayaiteru ne! Omoiyari de sodatta Sono egao wa karenai Hātokyatchi Purikyua! Sā min'na de Hātokyatchi Purikyua! Hana sakaseyou Itsumo min'na no chikaku ni iru Issho ni kireina kokoro no hana Sakase tsudzukeyou! (GO! (GO! Kirakira terasu ohisama no moto de Hi no hikari wo abiteru to genki ni nareru ne Ima wa kon'na ni chīsana hana dakedo Daichi no shita Ne wo hatte Tsuyoku narou yo Tsumetai kaze fukou to Sono yūki wa orenai Hātokyatchi Purikyua! Yume ippai Hātokyatchi Purikyua! Hana hiraku yo Hana mo mi mo aru ashita ga kuru Sora e to nobiteku kokoro no ki ni Kibō sakihokoru Don'na hana ga saite mo Hitotsu hitotsu tokubetsu Alright! Hātokyatchi Purikyua! Inochi ga hora Hātokyatchi Purikyua! Kirameiteru Hātokyatchi Purikyua! Sā min'na de Hātokyatchi Purikyua! Hana sakaseyou Itsumo min'na no chikaku ni iru Issho ni kireina kokoro no hana Sakase tsudzukeyou! }} |-|Kanji= - Movie Ver.= ハートキャッチプリキュア! Alright! ハートキャッチプリキュア!さあみんなで (イェイ!イェイ!) ハートキャッチプリキュア!花咲かせよう (Change!プリキュア!オープンマイハート!) それぞれの胸 めばえはじめてる こころの種(Grow!) すこしずつ(Up!) 大きくなったよ 赤 白 黄色 ふくらむつぼみは 全部ちがう(Let's!) 色だから(Go!) 輝いてるね! おもいやりで育った(夢咲く!花もよう!) その笑顔は 枯れない(いつでも!) Alright! ハートキャッチプリキュア!さあみんなで (イェイ!イェイ!) ハートキャッチプリキュア!花咲かせよう いつもみんなの(Yes!)近くにいる 一緒に きれいなこころの花(One!Two!Three!Four!) 咲かせつづけよう! ハートキャッチプリキュア! (GO!ブロッサム!サンシャイン!) (GO!マリン!ムーンライト!) きらきら照らす おひさまのもとで 陽のひかりを(Jump!) あびてると(Up!) 元気になれるね 今はこんなに 小さな花だけど 大地の下(Dream!)根をはって(Get!)強くなろうよ つめたい風吹こうと(集まれ!花のパワー!) その勇気は 折れない(がんばれ!) Alright! ハートキャッチプリキュア!夢いっぱい (イェイ!イェイ!) ハートキャッチプリキュア!花開くよ 花も実もある(Yes!)明日が来る 空へと 伸びてくこころの樹に(One!Two!Three!Four!) 希望 咲きほこる (ハートキャッチ!プリキュア!) どんな花が咲いても ひとつひとつ とくべつ(たいせつ!) Alright! ハートキャッチプリキュア!いのちが ほら ハートキャッチプリキュア!きらめいてる Alright! ハートキャッチプリキュア!さあみんなで (イェイ!イェイ!) ハートキャッチプリキュア!花咲かせよう いつもみんなの(Yes!) 近くにいる 一緒に きれいなこころの花(One!Two!Three!Four!) 咲かせつづけよう! ハートキャッチプリキュア! }} |-|English= - Movie Ver.= Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Come on now everyone (Yay! Yay!) Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Let the flowers bloom! (Change! Pretty Cure! Open My Heart!) Inside each of us buds start to sprout The seeds of our hearts (Grow!) little by little (Up!) grow bigger Red, white, and yellow expending buds are All different (Let's!) colors (Go!) they all shine radiantly! They were brought up with great care (Blooming dream! Flora!) That smile will never wilt (Always!) Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Come on now everyone (Yay! Yay!) Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Let the flowers bloom! Everyone's flower is (Yes!) always close by All together with our beautiful heart flowers (One! Two! Three! Four!) That will keep on blooming! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! (GO! Blossom! Sunshine!) (Go! Marine! Moonlight!) When you walk beneath the sun twinkling down from the sky And it's light (Jump!) shines down on you (Up!) you feel a little better, right? Your flowers may be small as they are but Beneath the soil (Dream!) their roots take hold (Get!) and become stronger And even when the cold wind blows (Gather! Flower of power) That courage shall never falter (We can do it!) Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Bearing so many dreams (Yay! Yay!) Heartcatch Pretty Cure The flower opens wide All these flowers and seeds (Yes!) are awaiting tomorrow So as they reach to the sky and become a tree of the Heart (One! Two! Three! Four!) Keep your hopes at full bloom! (Heartcatch Pretty Cure!) And no matter what flower may bloom Each and every one is special (Special!) Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Behold all things that live Heartcatch Pretty Cure! They're shining so brightly Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Come on now everyone (Yay! Yay!) Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Let the flowers bloom! Everyone's flower is (Yes!) always close by All together with our beautiful heart flowers (One! Two! Three! Four!) That will keep on blooming! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! }} Characters This section does not mark the new characters for the new version. #Chypre #Coffret #Coupe #Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom #Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine #Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight #Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine #Tada Kanae #Potpourri #Kumojaki #Sasorina #Cobraja #Snackey #Sabaku #Dark Cure #Desertrian Audio Videos References *Precure: Heartcatch Pretty Cure! OP & ED Lyrics by spinflowers LiveJournal (2010-02-06) Retrieved 2010-03-01. *Precure: [D.D HeartCatch Precure OP/ED Single @ 320kbps] by rakuem LiveJournal (2010-03-17) Retrieved 2010-03-19. *Anime Lyrics dot Com - Alright! Haatokyatchi Purikyua! - Alright! Heartcatch PreCure! - Heartcatch PreCure! - Anime - Retrieved 2010-06-23. *Some Song Lyrics! (OP/ED + Future Flower!) TV-Nihon (2010-03-17) Retrieved 2010-04-17. Category:Opening Songs Category:Songs Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!